In a Different Reality
by imma dino hear me roar
Summary: Slight spin-off to another story, In Reality. After having a normal hang-out session to kick-off the start of summer, two friends encounter something they never thought would be real. The Soul Eater characters! As the duo themselves begin to learn more about themselves, they must help the DWMA with their battle against the plague of madness. Tsubaki/OC and Crona/OC
1. Saved from Death

Hello internet! This is my first Soul Eater fanfiction which I've been meaning to make for a while and also, this is slightly a spin-off from **In Reality**, my Naruto fanfiction so if you would like to check that out, go ahead! Please enjoy the first chapter of **In a Different Reality**!

* * *

"How is it that you can bowl a perfect game and I keep on getting gutters?"

"Years of practice, my friend."

"Yeah, whatever."

A young teenager grumbled softly to himself as he and his friend were walking back home after a bowling night they would do every Friday night, and since it was the last day of school, they were able to stay out a bit later than they would have. As the night's sky began to darken, the boy scowled when he sensed a droplet of rain fall on his nose.

"Not now, I just took a shower before we left." He groaned and right after he finished that sentence, rain began to pour down as the two teens tried to hide for cover.

Finding shelter beneath an umbrella at a local coffee shop outside, they looked down at their reflection in a puddle as it started to form.

The boy had light, curly brown hair with bangs that fell into his eyes. He was a very tall boy, and could almost pass for an adult if it weren't for his usual playful attitude. He had on a red jacket but it didn't have a hood so it wouldn't help much for his head in the rain. He had on dark blue jeans with some black sneakers and wore some headphones around his neck.

"You're not the one who straightened their hair, now it'll go all curly again." His friend said bitterly, but still playfully.

She was a tall girl, but a bit shorter than the boy, with dyed red hair which started to fade back to its original dark brown colour. As she said, her hair was straightened and reached her waist. She had on a back blazer with a white graphic design t-shirt underneath with matching grey jeans and red sneakers. Her beautiful hazel eyes seemed uninterested with the rain.

"You think we can get a cab?"

"Where do you think we are? New York?"

"…We're not?" He was genuinely confused, in a cute sense, and she rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Let's go to a pizza shop and order for delivery, that way we'll get a ride home and pizza." She brought up and he raised an eyebrow then shrugged.

"Nice plan. You think I can crash at your place? I don't wanna go home in the rain." He stuck out his lower lip and held up his hands like paws, and she hesitated but nodded anyway and chuckled.

"You're such a kid!" He laughed along with her as they began jogging to a local pizza place. Once the arrived, they were disappointed to see that it was closed.

"How about we take the bus?"

"I am not doing public transport. Not ever since," The girl looked away in a random direction and stated passionately, "That day."

"…You were just upset that a homeless man fell asleep in your lap."

"Damn straight." They both chuckled again then wandered into an alley, trying to escape the rain and waited for it to stop.

Sitting on top of a dumpster, the two were lightly kicking each other as they waited for the storm to let up, having no other means of transportation, all they could do was wait. The longer they waited, the longer her instincts were telling them to go away from the alley. She felt like something either terrifying or exciting would happen. She just wasn't sure what it would be.

"I'm just saying, I don't think they're right or left handed. They're dogs." He continued their conversation when he hushed him after hearing footsteps approaching from deep in the alley. "Relax, it's probably just a rat."

"Rats don't make footsteps." She hopped off of the dumpster with him following, and searched for what it was.

Stepping into a small puddle, she heard something that sounded like a paper bag. Taking another step forward, a ray of lightning illuminated the alley and her eyes widened. Standing not to far away from them, was what looked like a man with a cloth bag over his face, only showing his mouth, and he carried a paper bag that looked particularly heavy. When the ray of lightning flashed, they could see him taking out a knife from the bag, and he froze when he knew he was caught.

As the alley went back to pitch darkness, all three of them stood frozen in shock. The two friends were more afraid, while the man had a more sinister plan in mind.

"Run!" The boy yelled, grabbing her wrist as they began sprinting out of the alley and into the empty streets.

The man growled, then began to chase after them. Instead of running, he looked like he was gliding just above the ground, in the air, and at a much faster speed than them. The boy paused for a bit, and pushed a dumpster to black his path and give them more time. Smirking at his small attempt to save himself and his friend, the man leaped over the dumpster and landed right on top of the boy, straddling himself on top of him and holding the knife up with both hands.

"Now I'll take your soul!" He growled, his voice muffled by the cloth bag as it slid down to cover his mouth.

His eyes widened as he saw the man's knife, and in an act of fear and instinct, he kicked him in the chest with force, having the man stagger a bit. It gave him enough time to get back up and start running again. The fear made his legs run faster, unlike his friend, whose fear slowed down her own legs.

"You can't run!" He yelled, appearing right in front of the girl, sliding the bag back up and showing a wicked smile.

"No, but we can fight." She retorted, glaring at him and grabbing his wrist and bring him towards her.

She ducked down and had his body twist above her, dropping the knife with a clink but he still held onto the paper bag. Scowling at her, he reached in the bag and pulled out a twisted dagger this time, only it didn't have a handle so it wouldn't puncture his own hand.

"Girls have sweeter souls than boys, I think I'll eat yours first! But for a spiteful brat like you, I won't do it easily!" He screamed at her, starting to strike at her, a slight smirk playing at his lips.

"Geez, cannibal much?" She muttered underneath her breath and she cursed when he hit her in the nose with power, sending her down to the wet ground.

Dropping to his knees, he put his weight on top of her so she couldn't get back up, and held the dagger in such a firm grasp it was cutting into his own skin. Letting out a mad laugh, he started bringing the dagger down towards her. She closed her eyes and flinched, waiting for it to puncture her. Instead, she heard a loud groan. Opening her eyes again, she smiled.

The boy had socked right in the jaw and pushed the man off of her. Once he did, he helped her get to her feet and smiled. They both looked over to the man and glared at him as he tried to pick himself back up. Once he did, he reached for his paper bag again and cursed at himself. He slid the cloth bag down to cover his whole head and tightened it with a string a little bit.

"Last one." He muttered, reaching inside the bag for his final weapon. The two teenagers stood frozen, staring at it in fear.

They stared into the barrel of a silver gun with a gold grip, their feet glued to the floor by their own mindset, their fear would not let them get away this time.

"I'll take your souls now!" His voice was muffled by the cloth bag, and he applied pressure to the trigger of the gun, aiming for the boy first.

"Not a chance!" A girl's voice called out, stunning the man for a bit.

Sprinting towards him, a blonde girl with pigtails and green eyes with a black cloak and what appeared to be a large scythe aimed for a steady shot, and swung once at the man. He gasped and tried to escape but was sliced diagonally from his right shoulder to his left hip. She kept her position as his body turned into black mist, and cleared up to reveal a red, floating orb.

"Holy hell…we just witnessed a murder." The boy said and looked on in awe, not understanding what was happening.

As the orb bounced lightly in the air, the girl lowered her weapon, and it started to glow and take the form of a boy. The glow faded away and showed him to have white hair and red eyes with sharp teeth. He smirked then picked up the orb and swallowed it whole, shocking the boy and the girl. After eating the orb, he turned to the blonde girl and smirked.

"Looks like we finally defeated the Alleyman, eh Maka?" He chuckled to himself as she nodded and giggled. The boy's eyes widened.

"M-Maka?" He stuttered, turning to the girl and she raised an eyebrow. He then turned to the white-haired boy. "S-Soul?" He asked, and he glared at him. "No frick frackin' way." He smiled in awe and went up to them.

"Do you know this guy?" The white-haired boy asked his partner who shook her head in return.

"No idea." She responded, ready to have her partner by her side incase he was a threat. He didn't look like much of a threat, considering the fact he seemed very happy to see them.

"I am such a big fan of you guys!" He turned to the blonde girl and slightly bowed. "Maka Albarn," He then did the same to her partner. "And Soul Eater Evans. It is such an honour to meet you guys and have you save our lives!" He said excitedly, blushing a bit from happiness as his friend raised an eyebrow, not having any idea of what was going on.

"Hold on," Maka said. "How do you know our names? Are you from the academy?" She asked, and her partner, Soul, scowled a little bit at him.

"The academy's real, too?! No way!" He smiled brighter, confusing all three of them. "Honestly, when I first saw you guys come here to stop that guy, I thought you guys were extreme cosplayers but then, when Soul transformed into his normal form…I just can't believe it's you guys!" He sounded so happy, that it almost made Maka and Soul want to drop their guard.

"What the hell are you talking about, man?" Soul asked, not in the mood to make friends.

"Well of course you guys wouldn't know. There's a manga and anime series about you and your friends at the academy and it's called Soul Eater! I've already read the manga, and I just started watching the anime, so I practically know all about you guys!"

"So, what? Are you an enemy or a spy?" The white-haired boy asked while glaring and baring his teeth, while the boy simply shook his head.

"If anything, I'm a fan. A friend if you'd like me to be!"

"Okay. What the hell is going on?" His friend asked and he brought his attention back to her. "You're telling me that these guys are from that cartoon that you watch? No way. Things like that don't just happen! Characters from cartoons don't just come into our world!" She argued and he smiled, then shrugged.

"Maybe this is their world, and we all live in it. There just happens to be an anime and manga about them." He chuckled, his friend rolled her eyes at him but still smiled.

"Ahem." Make interrupted, gaining their attention again. "You guys don't really seem to be much of a threat so why don't we just become friends? As you already know, I'm Maka Albarn of the DWMA in Death City!" She cheerfully introduced herself, then turned to her partner for him to do the same.

"Huh? Oh. And I'm Soul. I'm the coolest guy you'll ever meet so don't you forget. Oh, and don't call me Evans. I assume you already know what type of weapon I am so I won't bother explaining." Soul said coolly and the boy smiled, then held his hand out for him to shake.

"I'm Andrew. Andrew Dyson. It's really great to meet you guys!" Soul looked at his hand, then shrugged and shook it. He then turned to look at Andrew's friend.

"And what about you? Don't be a stranger." He called out to her and she sighed, then went up to them and held her hand out for Maka to shake.

"I'm Isabel Grey." Make smiled brightly then shook her hand. Soul looked in between Isabel and Andrew then raised an eyebrow.

"So, what? Are you two, like, dating or something?"

* * *

I really hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I might not be updating frequently because of high school and whatnot. With this being a spinoff, this is mainly going to be a side-story. Please let me know what you thought about the first chapter and hopefully I'll update soon. Goodbye!


	2. New Friends

Hello internet! It took me a while but I finally got the second chapter up! Shout-out to my first follower and my first favourite, I really thank you guys for liking the story. Okay, enjoy the second chapter!

* * *

They both stiffened, and blushed slightly.

"No!" Both Andrew and Isabel exclaimed in unison and Soul smirked.

"Whatever you say. If you guys don't mind, I'd like to question you about you do know about us, so we can make sure the academy doesn't have any unnecessary problems." He said to them and Andrew looked back at Isabel, then chuckled.

"Heh, you don't watch the anime."

"Oh, shut up." She bitterly said and pouted then crossed her arms. Maka giggled at them then straightened herself out.

"So, do you guys know a place we can be alone so we don't have any interference when asking you these questions?" She asked and Isabel looked up at her.

"We were heading back to my house anyway so we can go there. It is about thirty minutes away, though, and we don't have a ride." She sighed and this time, Maka smirked, while Soul's own smirk grew into a grin.

"Oh I think we know a way." Maka said playfully as she started sprinting through the streets, with Soul following her. "Wait for us there! We'll be right back!" She yelled over her shoulder as they started to fade from their view.

"Well," Andrew spoke up, gaining Isabel's attention. "You think they're real?" He asked and she narrowed her eyes at him, then smacked him upside the head.

"You idiot! How should I know?! I don't even watch or read anime!" She growled at him and he sassily waved his finger.

"Excuse you, it's called manga when you read it. Duh." He answered as if it was such an obvious statement. She rolled her eyes and shook her head at him.

"Besides, what makes you think this wasn't even just some magic trick that we have to pay for? I am so not paying for almost dying." She noticed that the rain finally started letting up so she rung her hair out, looking at Andrew. "I don't know those people, and usually characters from cartoons-"

"Anime."

"Whatever. Are pretty dangerous. Especially if they can use a freakin' scythe. Did you see that? That was terrifying!" She exclaimed, and he simply shrugged.

"You just don't know them like I do." He said with genuine compassion in his voice, it made him so happy that his friends from a different world were actually in his own.

"Uh-huh. Well, since you do know more about them than I do, I'm going to trust you to help me with them. Whatever you think we should do with them, or who to trust, I'll be okay with it because you know a lot more than I do. I trust you Andrew."

"…Why?"

"Well, you helped save my life and I helped save yours. I somewhat expected you to run away, but you didn't so, thanks for that." She held her fist out and he chuckled then fist-bumped her. Right when they did, they saw a motorcycle fly by them, and screech to a stop.

"Whoops. A couple of inches closer and that would've been ugly." Soul muttered as he got off the motorcycle, and walked over to his new taller-than-him friends. "How old are you guys, anyway?" He asked for the sake of conversation.

"We're both sixteen. He's only a couple of days older than me." Isabel answered, and Soul blinked.

"Damn, you guys are old to be saved by thirteen year olds." He whistled then heard the motor of another vehicle, and saw Maka approaching on another motorcycle. "Hey, what took you so long?"

"There was a police officer and I wanted to make sure I was driving at the speed limit."

"We're out here stopping murders and you're worried about getting a fine for speeding?!" He snapped at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I'm glad we decided to bring two motorcycles for this mission. One of you can ride with Soul and the other can ride with me. You can tell us the directions to your house while we're driving." Maka explained as she adjusted her helmet, unlike Soul who flimsily put it back on. They both got another helmet from a compartment and threw them at the other two. Andrew smiled and eagerly put it on while Isabel shrugged and adjusted it to fit her head.

"All right! To Izzy's house!"

"Don't call me that."

"I do what I want!" Andrew said in excitement and eagerly got on the motorcycle behind Soul, which made the boy grunt in return.

"Whoa there, big guy. Maybe you should ride with Maka, since she's smaller so it could even things out." Soul strained to say as his body was being compressed. Andrew certainly was bigger, but Soul wasn't scrawny either so it would be difficult for him to maneuver the motorcycle.

"Oops, sorry." Andrew sheepishly smiled and got off the motorcycle then went over to Maka. He smiled once he actually looked at the motorcycle. "Hey, I've driven these before! You think I can drive and lead you to Izzy's house?" He asked and Maka smiled then nodded.

"Uh-huh! Go ahead. It beats having you tell us the directions." She answered then got off, let him get to the steering control, and got back on, holding onto his waist.

"All right, Isabel, get on." Soul called out to her and she sighed then hopped on, then held tightly around his waist and laid her head against his back. "You don't know what you're doing, do you?"

"Not at all." She answered and he rolled his eyes then revved up the engine.

"You ready?" He asked Andrew who revved up his engine in return.

"Not really but I feel safe around you guys." That surprised Soul and Maka.

He trusts them. Why? They haven't known each other for more than thirty minutes, why does he so trust them already? Although they didn't have an answer, they both felt a bit happy that he does.

"Yahoo!" Andrew yelled as he accelerated down the street and towards his friend's house. Maka was startled at the speed they were going so she held onto him for dear life. Soul chuckled as he tried to gain speed and catch up to Andrew, while Isabel just blankly looked ahead.

Turning and avoiding obstacles, Andrew was actually having a fun time, even if he was almost killed. He never really like dwelling on the past, if it's negative, anyway. Isabel, on the other hand, was still terrified. Even though she saw that man die, or…disappear, whatever happened to him, she was still uncomfortable with the situation. Her instincts were telling her to calm down, but this was the only time she really doubted them.

The ride itself was more tedious than it should've been, so the group was finally relieved when they stopped.

"Holy crap." Soul muttered in awe as he stared at the house in front of him. It wasn't just a normal house, it was practically a mansion, it even had its own gates before getting to the house itself. "…Maka I think we might need to stay the night, just to make sure everything's safe." Soul said and received a light punch to the arm in return by his meister.

"Soul, we came here on a mission. We'll just ask some questions and then go back home. Shinigami-sama would want us to report back to him as soon as possible." Andrew perked up when he heard that name.

"You mean you're going to contact Lord Death? Are you going to call him with a mirror?" he asked and they looked at him.

"…I'm so lost." Isabel muttered and Andrew chuckled.

"I'll show you the anime one day."

"Oh joy." She said sarcastically as she led everyone else into the neat and cozy home.

Maka immediately noticed the mirror on a wall just across the door and went over to it. She took a breath the huffed it on the mirror, and used her pointer finger to write something.

"42-42-564, whenever you need him, just knock on Death's door." Maka chanted while writing, and when she lifted her finger, the reflection in the mirror rippled and showed a white mask with three wholes in the center, and a black background.

"Hey! Hiya! What's up?" A goofy voice answered and Isabel gasped then stiffened.

"No way! Why is my mirror talking?!" She exclaimed in shock while Andrew was just grinning happily.

"No way! It's Lord Death!" He went up to the mirror and waved, the mask backed off to show a cartoon-like Grim Reaper. He waved in return. "Lord Death, it's such an honour to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too, kiddo! Eh, whoever you are." He responded cheerfully then looked, well, turned to Maka. "So, Maka-chan, I assume you did well on your mission?" He asked while tilting his head a little and Maka nodded.

"The Alleyman is defeated and we collected his soul, Shinigami-sama. We also saved this boy and his friend from being killed from the Alleyman and they seem to know a lot about us and the Academy, so we'd like to know if it was all right if we questioned them on your behalf." She said it so professionally it was almost as if she practiced it in the mirror.

Ironic, isn't it?

"Well it's all right with me. Tell Soul-kun not to get too out of hand, you know how he gets."

"Hey! Ah, never mind." Soul muttered and Death chuckled in response. Isabel was still confused over the whole thing.

"All right, bye, kids! Feel free to stay another night before returning to the city, you kids deserve a short break. Later!" The mirror rippled again and went back to showing reflections.

"Lord Death exists! I can't believe it! This is the best day of my life!" Andrew cheered and Isabel simply dropped into a recliner.

"Death exists…I don't believe it…This is the weirdest day of my life." She muttered and Andrew grinned at her.

"So, question number one," Soul began the interrogation, gaining Andrew and Isabel's attention. "How do you know about us?"

"Pretty sure I already said this, but anyway, there's a book series and a television series named after Soul, and I just happen to be a very big fan of it." Andrew answered, which made the boy's red eyes widen. "And I never thought it was real. When we met earlier, I just thought you were people dressing up as the characters, since it's really popular. But then there was the scythe! And the actual soul! So, I don't know about why there is the manga and the anime when you clearly do exist."

"This is our world, of course we exist." Maka commented, which made Andrew grin at her.

"I know that now, and I'm really happy we live in the same world as you guys do. I know this sounds creepy but," He started rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I actually considered you guys as my friends, it's just that I couldn't physically see or touch you." He chuckled, which earned a warm smile from Maka.

"Aw that's so sweet I could just-blech!" Isabel gagged at the sweetness in the room, which made Soul snap out of the little moment they were having.

"Question two, are you the only one that knows us?" He asked and Andrew simply shrugged.

"That depends. If you mean in this room, then yes. Isabel doesn't watch anime. But, if you mean in the city, I doubt it. It's a popular series so there should be someone bound to know." He answered and Soul nodded. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Maka.

"Do you know enough that could endanger us or the academy?" She asked and Andrew frowned.

"I can't talk about that. If I tell you anything from the future, as much as I really do, something could happen. It could affect you guys badly. But if I know something bad happens soon, then I'll tell you. Now, I have a question for you guys. How many souls have you collected?" He asked which threw them off guard.

"How is that important?" Soul asked and Andrew sighed.

"So I know where you are in the timeline. So, how many?" He asked again, and Maka said proudly,

"Ninety-eight." He was a bit surprised at that.

"Huh, that means you face the Ripper, next." He thought aloud then smiled. "You don't have to worry about him. You'll beat him easy." He gave them some words of encouragement, which they nodded at.

"Wait a minute," Isabel thought of something. "Isn't the Ripper the London Killer from the 1880's? Wouldn't he be dead by now?" She asked and Soul scoffed.

"You weren't kidding when you said she didn't know about how we work." He turned to Isabel. "Evil human souls are more resistant to injury and death. Some survive on bloodlust, like Jack the Ripper, he's been on our list for a while now and we were going to go after him once we were done here." He answered and she perked up.

"Hey, you think you could take us so we could see you defeat him. That'd be pretty wicked!" She chuckled at her playful question, not really expecting them to give her a real answer.

"I don't see why you can't." Soul shrugged then turned to Maka, who nodded in return. "All right then. Once we rest up a bit, we can go to England and stop Saucy Jack." He snickered a bit at that name, then stopped when he saw Isabel with wide eyes.

"I was just joking." She muttered softy which made him roll his eyes.

"Too late, now. You're going. And so are you, Andrew. If we're going to make sure the academy doesn't have any threats from you two, then we'll have to keep you in our sights."

"I'm fine with that." Andrew said, trying to cover up his excitement.

"And we might have to stay here for the night, seeing as how we don't have enough money to stay a night a hotel."

"I'm not fine with that." Isabel retorted then stood up and poked a finger into Soul's chest.

"Hey." Soul muttered as she poked hard then glared at her.

"Listen, I appreciate you guys saving our lives, I really am, but there is no way I'm letting some guy who can turn into a weapon and his master or whatever stay under my roof."

* * *

I am very interested in Jack the Ripper by the way, just letting you know. Anyway, I hope that you really liked the second chapter, guys! Let me know what you thought of it in the reviews and hopefully I'll update soon!


End file.
